Fang And Max's Wedding
by Fangalicous08
Summary: I wrote this for one of my friend's story and StrawberryShortcake123 insisted I post it. So, here it is. Max and Fang are finally getting married. There's an explanation so it'll make sense.


**Okay, before you read this, here's a LOT of explaining so it'll make sense. **

**1.) I wrote this for my friend's story, if you want a link to it, just ask. This is the 90th chapter and it's Max and Fang's wedding. There's a catch to her story though, and that brings me to number 2. **

**2.) Frenna. Frenna is an OC. She's the seventh member of the flock. AND Iggy's soulmate. By now, Frenna and Iggy are already married. Frenna has found her parents(Rue and Ares but I don't think I mentioned them) and pretty much, she's like Max's sister. **

**3.) Juni. Sticking with OCs. Juni is also an OC. She's Frenna's cousin-in-law(I guess) and she's married to Austin, Frenna's cousin. **

**4.) Anacaria/Ancarians. This wedding takes place in a town that is actually an island the school created then gave up on. The Ancarians are the people that live there. This village is old school, really old school. It's, like, the colonies. They don't have electricity and they all work in the fields and stuff. **

**5.) Ancaria is a monarchy. And guess who the king and queen are. Bet'cha can't. Fang's parents. Yus, Fang found his parents, Arrith and Sebastion Tschida. Fang is going to take crown, and Max will be his queen, quite soon(I'm writing the coronation too! :D). Oh, and Fang's real name is Karlox Tschida. Yup. **

**6.) As for ages, the oldest ones are 15. Frenna is 15 too. Oh, and Frenna's pregnant. With twins. Cayden and Primrose. Yes, they're Iggy's. **

**7.) If there's any mention of Jamie or Jenny or Lilyfray: Lilyfray was a place they took Fang and Frenna when they were kidnapped from Ancaria, they pretty much turned Fang and Frenna into different people, Jamie(Fang)and Jenny(Frey). **

**8.) If you have any more questions, just ask. Enjoy! **

**One last note: I'd like to thank StrawberryShortcake123 ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT for letting me use her drabbles for Fang and Max's wedding vows! You don't know HOW much I love you for that! **

**Oh, and also, Fang's first vows are from Fang himself. Saint's Fang. Yeah. I asked him adn that's what he said. **

* * *

"Oh, Max, you look gorgeous!" Frenna exclaimed. Max managed a smile, even though her stomach was doing cartwheels and other fancy flips. Max could swear her stomach had been taking gymnastics when she was asleep.

"Why the long face, buttercup?" Juni asked as she walked in with Max's black and white bouquet of flowers, to match the rest of the wedding.

Max and Fang, with the help of Frenna, decided to have a black and white wedding theme, to symbolize their almost polar opposite personalities. Max ran her hands down her dress, running her fingers under the pleats and rubbing the velvety black and white fabric between each white pleat. Juni adjusted her corset for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Max sighed, glad to be back in Ancaria, and really glad to be marrying her fiancée, the prince, and soon to be king, of Ancaria. Fang.

"I _love _the top of the dress." Frenna commented. Max looked down, admiring the black vines and flowers that ran across the top of her dress and just below the bust line.

"Yes, it's darling, isn't it?" Juni said, moving in front of Max to admire her work. Juni made Max's dress for her, along with her veil.

"I love it." Max said, attempting to give Juni a hug. "Except for the part where I can't move, let alone breathe." Juni and Frenna laughed and Juni moved behind Max to loosen the corset a bit.

"Girls," Arrith said, popping her head into the room. The three girls turned toward her, and Arrith gasped when she saw Max. Max's face flushed from her soon-to-be mother-in-law's reaction. "Max, you look…beautiful." She commented. "Um, Frenna, Juni, the wedding's about to start, go on and take your spots."

Frenna and Juni nodded and headed out the door. Juni took her seat by Austin in the pews and Frenna joined Nudge and Angel, the flower girl and bridesmaid. Frenna, of course, was the maid of honor.

Max grabbed her bouquet and Arrith came up to fix her veil, which had started sliding down the back of her head.

"You know, that doesn't happen if you put your hair up in a bun." Arrith scolded.

"You know, _that _doesn't happen when your Maximum Ride." Max retorted. Arrith chuckled and began rearranging the flowers in the bouquet.

"Arrith?" Max asked. "Are you okay? You seem more nervous about this than me."

Arrith sighed and put her hands on Max's shoulders.

"I just never thought this day would come. When my son would marry, and marry such a beautiful and smart young lady."

Max blushed.

"I know this kingdom will be under great care with you two as the rulers. Sebastian and I used to worry about what would happen when we, well, when we were no longer around. You don't know how great it's been, finding Fang and you. And it means a lot to us, and the Ancarians, that you came back with us.

I know that these poor people were really worried about their fate before we came, as were we. Some still are, now that Sebastian and I are stepping down. But what do those old cooks know? I'm sure you and Fang will do a superb job at ruling this kingdom."

Max gave a weak smile, now even more nervous than before.

"Oh, but let's not worry about that now. Today is your big day, the day you marry your soul mate." Arrith said. "Come on, let's go."

Max clutched her bouquet tightly. Her heart pounded in her chest as Sebastian, who was to walk her down the aisle since her father could not attend, held out his arm. She wrapped her arm through his as Angel began down the aisle, throwing flowers this way and that. She really enjoyed being flower girl.

Next down the aisle were Frenna and Nudge, followed by Max and Sebastian. All the Ancarians' eyes fell on Max as she walked slowly down the aisle, clutching the bouquet, and trying to ignore the butterflies that materialized in her stomach. She looked over to Sebastian, who gave her an encouraging grin. She tried to return the smile, but the most she could manage was a weak grin.

"It's okay." Sebastian said to her quietly. "Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day…Especially after talking to Arrith."

This made Max chuckle softly. After what seemed like hours to both Max and Fang, Max had finally made it down the aisle. Frenna and Nudge beamed at her and Sebastian released her arm. She looked over at Fang, who gave her one of his rare grins. Then the priest began his long speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman, in holy matrimony." He said. Max sighed inwardly as he started the next part. She had already had to hear it at Frenna's wedding, now she had to stand through it at her own.

From Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet  
Then Almitra spoke again and said, And what of Marriage, Master?  
And he answered saying:  
You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.

Love one another, but make not a bond of love:  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.

Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.  
For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together yet not too near together:  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow. "  
And after that was more speech, about an hour or so. Max stood there, boredly, looking over at Fang every so often, and Fang barely took his eyes off her. "And now the Couple will say their Vow's." Max cheered to herself and turned to face Fang. She was getting a relatively shorter wedding than Frenna, just as she promised herself she would at Frenna and Iggy's wedding. Instead of three hours long, it was only two and a half.

"Fang," Max started with a sigh. "Or, er, Karlox. Your my second-in-command, who doubles as my best friend. Triples as my boyfriend, now husband. I'll never have to look past you for anything I need. Your like camouflage: you adapt to be whatever I need you to be.

Second-in-command, helping me get the flock under control. Best friend, keeping me from tearing my hair out. And as of now, husband, filling me with all kinds of terrifying, yet amazing feelings.

I love you more than anybody or anything. I love you with every fiber of my being, every cell of my body, and every feather on my wings. Today, I pledge myself to you, to love you like that for as long as we both shall live."

Fang grinned at her, then started his own vows.

"Um…Love ya. Thank God we're not dead yet. May flyboys never bother us again. Amen." He said.

A murmur spread through the church, some of the Ancarians were questioning their soon-to-be king's intelligence, while others chuckled and prayed that their prince wasn't as dumb as that made him out to be.

One Ancarian though, a girl that Max recognized from Frenna's bachelorette party and Iggy and Frenna's wedding reception as Amber, was cracking up in the back pew, trying not to fall out of her seat. The girl beside her, whom Max only assumed was Skittles, was trying to bite back laughter.

Max looked at Fang, silently asking him if that was it. He shook his head and took a deep breath.

"That was what I originally came up with." He explained, then began his _real_vows. "Everything I want, and everything I need, and everything I consider good is rolled up into one package. If you ask me, she's the best, without a doubt; she's amazing. The maximum." He smiled at Max, whom had tears stinging the backs of her eyes.

"Your sarcastic, loving, rude, sweet, emotional and cold. Your a pain in the ass, and my best friend. I can't stand you and I can't live without you. Hate our fights and love your kisses. Think your ugly when angry with me and beautiful even when splattered with blood.

She's a mother. A sister. A friend, girlfriend, soul mate, a wife. She's all those things to the full extent. To the maximum.

To _my_ Maximum."

Max was near tears, smiling widely at Fang. The priest started in again, finally finishing the ceremony.

"Do you, Prince Karlox Tschida, take Maximum Ride to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Fang said quietly, yet proudly.

"And do you, Maximum Ride, take Prince Karlox Tschida to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Max replied even quieter than Fang.

"Then without further ado, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs., Prince and Princ--"

"Oh would you just tell him to kiss her?" Frenna cut in impatiently. Max and Fang chuckled as the priest slightly glared at her.

"Karlox Tschida, you may now kiss your bride." He finished, Fang had already slammed his mouth against hers before the priest finished the word 'kiss'. The Ancarians erupted in applause.

Max smiled against Fang's lips and they broke apart, both of them grinning ear to ear. Frenna wrapped her arms around Max from behind. Max turned to hug her back. Max let out a short squeak when she felt Cayden and Primrose kick.

"Well," Max started, untangling herself form Frenna, "someone's a bit protective over their mommy." Frenna chuckled, but was swept away by Iggy before she could say anything. Max turned back to Fang, only to be enveloped in another hug from Arrith.

"Arrith…I am having slight trouble breathing." She choked out. She chuckled and let go of me.

"So, I'm guessing now we go to the reception?" Fang mused. He wrapped his arm around Max's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"You guessed right. Come on." Arrith replied. Sebastian grabbed her hand and they led the newlyweds out of the church.

* * *

**So, you likey? **

**I posted this mostly for StrawberryShortcake123 because she asked me to since I was using her drabbles. **

**And I worked REALLY hard on this. Very hard. You should've seen me before I found the drabbles, I was practically pulling my hair out trying to write the vows. Gah. So, thanks SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO much for letting me use those! **

**R&R?**


End file.
